


times twice

by Jibbly



Series: a/b/o voltron [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mates, clone shiro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: Keith hated Kuron. It was the name he gave the clone of Shiro that had boarded on the ship and pretended to be his mate. He hated him even more, because his body recognized the clone. It responded to him, and the omega couldn’t stand it.---But now Shiro was back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @jibblyuniverse  
> Twitter @jibblyuniverse4

Keith hated Kuron. It was the name he gave the clone of Shiro that had boarded on the ship and pretended to be his mate. He hated him even more, because his body recognized the clone. It responded to him, and the omega couldn’t stand it.

They had found the real Shiro when they had rescued Matt. The both of them together, and Black had roared in happiness. She had known right away who the real Shiro was. Keith was jealous of that. It had all made sense.

Kuron had refused to scent mark Keith. Wearing high collared shirts, hiding his neck. Not wanting to be alone with Keith for more than necessary.  Because he didn’t have a bonding mark. Because he wasn’t Shiro.

But he was, in a sense. Enough of Shiro, that they couldn’t kill him. Instead, he was basically their prisoner. Confined to the ship. The clone had been amused when they had figured it out, and gave up his freedom easily. Content to stay on the ship with the paladins.

But now Shiro was back.

\---

He had had a migraine all day and left his jacket in his room. It feeling way too hot with it on. Keith made his way through the halls, until his came to the front of the ship where everyone else was. No one really turned around to stare at him, but Kuron was leaning against the wall near the door. He smirked at Keith and the omega growled at him.

The fake only smiling, and looking at Keith with adoration. “Don’t you smell nice?” Kuron let out a breath of Alpha voice slip out, and Keith shuddered.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, and Keith jolted. His head whipping to the side and seeing the scowl that Shiro had on his face. His alpha snarling at his clone. The sound attracting the attention of everyone else on the bridge.

“Guys?” Pidge tried, but Keith saw how Kuron stepped away from the wall and took a step towards them. Shiro’s scent spiking and Keith tried really hard not to burrow his face in the man’s chest. Protectiveness, and possessiveness rolling of Shiro in waves. That’s when he noticed the wetness in the seat of his pants.

“Keep your hands to yourself.” Shiro said, hand coming to the back of Keith’s neck and moving him slightly behind himself.

His face heats up and Kuron spoke again. “Our boy needs to be taken care of.”

Shiro grabs the front of Kuron’s high collar and yanks him forward. The clone smiling and cooing over at Keith from over Shiro’s shoulder. “Can’t you smell him? I’d say he’s about an hour or two away from heat. Tug on that shirt, his neck is probably pretty and pink. Swollen, waiting to be bitten.”

Shiro is slamming Kuron into the wall, and the rest of the paladins are scrambling to get up from their seats. Worried that Shiro might actually kill him this time. The image of hands around Shiro’s throat, even if it’s just a clone that’s being choked, is too much. Keith ducks between the both of them and gets as close as he can to Shiro. Their chest pressed up together and he keens high in his throat.

He can see Shiro’s jaw jerk, and the alpha looks down at him. Keith places a hand on his arm, and puts slight pressure. “Stop. ” Shiro growls.

“We should just get rid of him.”

Keith knows that Shiro’s right, but they just can’t stomach killing the asshole.

Kuron is thankfully quiet, with his throat being held as tightly as it was. Watching the two mates in front of him. Keith applies more pressure against Shiro’s arm, and it comes down. Kuron coughing a bit to get air back in his lungs.

Shiro steps away and walks back to his console. “Keith, you should rest.” He says from over his shoulder, not looking back at his mate. It’s a cold rejection and it stings, but Keith knows that he brought it upon himself by refusing to get rid of the other alpha.

He had already told Shiro about how he recognized the clone’s scent and his inner omega whined for the both of them. Shiro understanding with a heartbroken look on his face.

Keith sees the uncomfortable looks of everyone else’s faces, and realizes the scene the three of them had just made. Kuron is looking at him with a raised eyebrow, and Keith looks away. His body is starting to ache, and he could stay here for a bit more, but he just nods. “Yeah…I’ll be in my room.” He says, looking at the back of Shiro’s head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my new son  
> Kuron is a good boy
> 
> \---
> 
> ignores all my other fics to update this one

His chest hurts and Keith tries hard not to rub at the aching at his breast. His bond is straining with Shiro, the rejection from earlier and the stress of Kuron being on the ship is hurting it. He’s been sitting in his room for what feels like an hour, feeling the edges of his heat already. His head still hurts, and he’s changed into sleeping clothes. The material itching his skin.

 He shifts on the bed, wanting to reach out in his bond for Shiro.

There’s a knocking on the door, and he turns over to look as it opens. He feels himself deflate when he sees who it is.

He turns back towards the wall, ignoring the alpha. “Get out of here.”

Kuron sighs and Keith hears the sound on something dropping right in front of his bed. “I know that you’re stressed out, and since I just came from the bridge, I know that your alpha still hasn’t come to see you. So here.” There’s no retreating footsteps, so Keith looks behind himself, Kuron is standing there, arms limp at his side. The omega doesn’t understand what the other is talking about, until Kuron makes a pointed look at the floor.

Sitting up, he sees all the folded blankets and pillows that are littering his floor.

“What is this for?” Keith is staring at the linens and he can feel an urge that he hasn’t had since they found Kuron, and they thought he was Shiro.

Kuron takes in a deep breath and kneels down so he can look up at Keith. “I may not be bonded to you the way Shiro is, but I still want to take care of you.” Kuron pats a hand over the folded pile of blankets. “I asked Coran where the extra bedding is, so you could nest if you wanted to.”

Keith feels touched. His inner omega scrambling to reach out to the alpha. He was already entering heat, and the gesture at the foot of his bed made him blush. “Thank you.”

Kuron smiled and lifted his hand, pausing just before touching Keith, waiting for permission.

Keith’s breathing was getting shaky. Here was Kuron, with the face and scent of the man he loved, offering comfort to him, and he nodded.

The hand cupped the side of his face and stroked at his cheekbone. Keith leaned into the touch.

“Do you want help setting it up?” Kuron offered and Keith nodded.

“Please.”

\---

Shiro was glaring at the controls in front of him, none else on the bridge talking to him. Afraid of making him angrier than he was. Their scents tinted with anxiety and worry. It’s been like this since he came back.

He knows that he’s been more territorial and dominant since he realized that the Galra not only cloned him, but Keith was linked, however weakly, with his copy.

Shiro had felted betrayed, even though he knew it wasn’t Keith’s fault. That his mate hadn’t even been close with Kuron, but their alphas were basically identical. It made sense, but it still hurt.

His team was worried and he knew that. Keith needed him, to be there for him as a bedrock support. His strong omega was the leader of Voltron now, and all he could think about was his copy.

The doors to the bridge had opened and closed, but he hadn’t payed them any mind. He knew that he should probably go to Keith. He was entering heat and the cold shoulder he had given him would sting.

He is heavily in his thoughts, but jolts when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he sees Matt next to him. The older Holt having been with him since Black had teleported him away from his last fight with Zarkon.

“What is it?”

“I think that you should take a breather. You’ve been staring at the same screen for thirty minutes. I know what your brooding face looks like, dude. Saw it all through finals week at the academy. I also know what your ‘I’m thinking about Keith’ looks like, so you should probably go talk to him while you’re at it.”

Shiro frowns, the beta having a no nonsense look on his face as he looks at the alpha.

“Kuron left a while ago too”

Shiro clenches his jaw, turning around to stare at the empty space by the door that the other had been in.

\---

They had spread out the thickest comforter on the floor and then folded and packed the others around the corners. It made a rim and then Keith was getting the pillows from the side, Kuron patting down the edges so that it would stay put. Keith laid the pillows over the edges and sat in the middle, surrounded by bed sheets and covers.

His inner omega preening at his nest. It was big and he ran his hands over it.

There’s movement behind him, and Keith looks back to see Kuron standing up, wiping his hands on his knees. He looks down at Keith and gives him a sad smile. “I hope this is good enough. Do you want me to bring you anymore?”

Keith shakes his head. “No, this is…this is good. Thank you.”

“Okay.” Kuron nods and then turns to leave, he takes two steps before Keith feels himself panic.

“Where are you going?’ He can’t stop the question from coming out and he’s staring up at Kuron with wide eyes. “I…I mean…”

The alpha stills. “What do you want me to do, Keith?”

His fingers are digging into the fabric of his nest and his throat feels tight. His inner omega whining and yearning for affection so much, that it’s killing him. “lay down with me?”

Kuron furrows his brows. “What if Shiro comes?”

Keith swallows the saliva that’s gathering in his throat, the question making his headache throb even more. He doesn’t want to hurt Shiro any more than he already is, but he just…

He doesn’t realize that he’s letting out small little chirps of distress, until he sees Kuron kneel down in front of him and cup the sides of his neck. “Shh, shh. Hey, it’s okay. I’m sorry, I’ll lay down with you if that’s what you want.”

Keith feels his eyes water with all his conflicting feelings, and how tired he feels all of a sudden. He grabs Kuron by the arms and leads the both of them into one of the padded corners of his nest. The alpha laying down and waiting as Keith tucked his body into his chest. He’s still letting out those small noises, and Kuron grabs the corner of one of the top blankets and wraps it around the both of them, rubbing his hand over Keith. Making crooning noises and letting his chest rumble to try and comfort the omega in his arms.

Kuron knows that it’s only a matter of time before Shiro comes to Keith. He is in heat after all, but he can’t make himself care. He wants to soak up all the time he can get with Keith, his inner alpha overjoyed at the moment.

\---

Shiro knocks but no one answers. He presses his hand to the door and its dark in the room when it opens. It takes a second for his eyes to get adjusted to the low lighting, but then he’s looking down confused at the mess of blankets on the floor.

It’s a nest.

He feels guilt heavy in his chest knowing that it was probably made out of stress. There’s a lump in the middle of the nest, covered by a blanket, and he’s about to kneel down when he sees the pair of eyes that are looking at him.

His mood instantly sours, a growl coming out involuntarily.

There’s a whine from the sheets, and Shiro sees Keith burrow deeper into Kuron.

Kuron speaks first. “Lay down.”

Shiro glares at him. “What?” He says through clenched teeth.

The other alpha gives him a glare in return, reaching over Keith to pull up the blanket. “Lay down, before he wakes up.”

Shiro can see Keith now that the blanket isn’t covering him anymore. He’s sweating and still fully clothed, the back of his neck flushed and swollen where his scent gland is. He takes off his boots, and awkwardly tucks himself between the edge and Keith’s back. He’s careful not to jostle Keith too much, and when he’s finally laying down, he feels the blanket drape over him.

He gives Kuron a look, but before he can say anything, the other alpha is leaning down and placing a kiss against Keith’s head, lifting the blanket off himself.

Keith whines, his hands trying to keep him there, but Shiro sees how Kuron gently grabs them and places them on the sheets. “Shh, it’s okay.” Keith’s eyes are starting to open, but Kuron just moves him closer to Shiro. The other alpha feeling totally helpless as Kuron makes a pointed look down at the waking omega.

Shiro moves closer and wraps an arm around Keith, pulling him into himself. Keith is still whining, but his eyes aren’t opening anymore. Shiro is staring at Kuron, the other alpha kneeling outside the bundle of blankets, looking down at Keith.

The both of them lock eyes, and then Kuron is standing up and heading for the door. Shiro watches him leave, Keith turning over in his arms an

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @jibblyuniverse  
> art tumblr @jibblyart  
> Twitter @jibblyuniverse4


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr @jibblyuniverse  
> twitter @jibblyuniverse4

Shiro buries his nose in Keith’s hair. The omega’s head damp with sweat, and it was saturated in his heat scent. Shiro shuddered and brought up his hands to cup at either side of Keith’s head, lifting it up. Keith’s brows furrow and he’s letting out little gasps of air. Shiro brings him closer until he turns his head and slots their mouths together. His finger nails scratching at the back of his mate’s scalp, deepening the kiss.

Keith is slow to open his eyes, but he clings to Shiro once he does. His hands at the alpha’s vest, grip iron strong. They break apart and his mouth stays open as he takes in gulps of air. He’s in full heat now, the space just below Shiro’s hands heated and swollen.

“Shiro…” He starts, but closes his mouth, looking around. He seems disoriented and confused.

Shiro stares at him, and how Keith slowly starts to pull away from him, eyes roaming throughout the room. There’s that pit fall feeling in Shiro’s gut again. “What are you looking for, Baby?”

Keith jolts, almost as if he had forgotten Shiro was next to him. He turns back and has a pained look on his face. Eyes glazed over they way there usually get during his heat, but now there’s distress. “I…” He swallows and does another look around the room. “What happened to Kuron?” His voice is shaky, but it cuts deep inside Shiro.

Now it’s Shiro’s turn to look away, his inner alpha is snapping its fangs inside his head. Angry and possessive. Telling him to pin Keith down and bite him again. Remind him who’s mate he is, but he would never o something like that to Keith. His hands are fisted in the sheets around him instead.

He takes a moment to take in a deep breath and calm down. This isn’t the first time Keith’s asked for his clone in heat, but it hurts all the same.

“He left. I don’t know where.” Its said quickly, and curtly.

Keith must sense the tension in his body, because Shiro feels a warmth at his side. The omega tucking his face against Shiro’s own scent gland, making his body shiver at the contact. He’s angry, but Keith’s filling up all of his senses. “Don’t leave me, Shiro.” Keith whispers into his ear.

Shiro growls and grabs Keith by his nape to yank him back. There’s a yelp, but it melts away as Shiro kisses him again. Maneuvering them until he has Keith on his back, himself on top. His weight pinning him down.

 ---

His metal arm comes in contact with the gladiator and he watches as it melts where he’s grabbing its face. There’s a series of dying beeps as it falls to the ground, but the alpha isn’t satisfied. He’s heaving deep gulps of air, but his blood is running feverishly hot. His inner alpha snarling and ramming against his skull. Shouting at him to go back, but he ignores it and yell at the simulator to go up a difficulty.

\---

Keith yelps as his back hits the wall, legs tightening around Shiro’s waist as the alpha starts to fuck up into him. His nails running down Shiro’s shoulder blades as that ache inside of him is being tended to.

Shiro’s growling right into his neck, teeth grinding down on his scent gland, and it’s making the edges of his vision black out. He keens high in his throat, throwing his head back until it’s sliding up and down the wall like the rest of his body. “Alpha, god…. Fuck, Shiro!”

Shiro lets go of Keith’s neck and looks at him. Shiro’s eyes are dark, and it sends thrills through Keith. “You’re tightening up, baby.” Keith whines, feeling Shiro’s hands grip the underside of his thighs. There’s a thoughtful look on the alpha’s face. “What are you thinking of, Keith?”

A high-pitched noise leaves Keith’s throat at the thought of talking right now, but Shiro’s stopped moving. There’s a stern look in his eyes, and Keith knocks his head back a little to try and clear his head and not think about the knot that’s nestled right under his rim.

“I don’t know! Shiro, come on…” He begs, but the Alpha just grinds the knot against him. Driving Keith crazy.

“Answer me.” Shiro’s voice is low and the last word is said with a growl.

Keith moans and tries to think, to form some kind of words. “I’m thinking-I want to be claimed. I want to be yours, alpha.”

He’s shaking against the wall, and feels Shiro lean into him. His breath warm against his ear.

“Am I the only Alpha you want, though?” He says, and Keith is about to open his mouth, but feels Shiro yank his legs away from his waist. His thighs spread far apart, as Shiro fucks hard up into him. Keith sobs as he’s plowed into, Shiro and the wall carrying all his weight. His cries swallowed up as he’s kissed again and again.

\---

He’s dripping sweat, and can barely stand. Exhaustion is licking at his heels, but he can’t stop.

If he stops, he’ll start running to that pull at the back of his mind. The one that he had to tear himself away from earlier, and he knows that wouldn’t be able to do it again.

Keith’s sweet heat scent as it was running fever hot. He had already been able to smell the beginnings of the omega’s slick start. He thought he was going to crack his teeth with how hard he had been clenching them. If Shiro hadn’t shown up when he did, he doubted he would have let Keith without a fight.

As much as everyone on this fucking ship hated it, he was bonded to Keith. A pathetic synthetic one, but it still was taking everything to plant his feet on the ground and not go back down the corridors.

It would have been so easy to take advantage of Keith while he had been asleep in his arms.

Dip his fingers into that sweet warm hole and fuck Keith with his fingers as he bit into his neck. Then he’d claim him, properly. An image of Keith with his chest against the floor, face pillowed in his nest, as he drove his knot into that ass.

He craved to breed Keith and fill him with his pups, but there was Shiro.

They had fought before, blood being shed, but there had been no winner. Keith pleading with his mate to spare his life.

The alpha would have killed him, probably. No matter how much Keith said not to, if he had walked in on Keith tied to him.

Sometimes he wishes that Keith had just let Shiro kill him. That would be better than feeling the unbearable pull towards the omega.

**Author's Note:**

> Immediate need for this fic tbh


End file.
